


Pretty In Pink

by theheavycrown



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom!Juggie, Don't Try This At Home, F/M, Food Play, Kinky Fucks Discord, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex, what happens when plot devices run away with the writer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 19:43:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13933965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theheavycrown/pseuds/theheavycrown
Summary: Jughead has a craving.Betty is all too willing to deliver.





	Pretty In Pink

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to my friend, [jandjsalmon](https://jandjsalmon.tumblr.com) , who was kind enough to be incredible and beta for me.

“Come here, Betty. I’m hungry,” he stated, his voice brokering no room for argument.

Jughead leaned back into the kitchen chair he was seated in, long legs sprawled out under the table in front of him. His hand settled on the surface, sliding slowly over the wood then tapping twice with two fingers.

Betty was all too happy to comply as she gingerly walked over to him. She swung a leg over his lap and leaned down to kiss his upturned and waiting mouth.

His teeth snagged her bottom lip, dragging over the sensitive skin. He grasped the outside of her thigh with a firm squeeze then settled both hands on her hips to easily lift her up onto the table. He set her precariously on the edge.

Betty’s hands dropped to the table and pressed flat to keep herself steady while he explored her.

His fingers trailed down the fabric of her skirt, running down the material until he reached the smooth skin above her knee. Jughead’s wide palms grasped the outside of her parted thighs then slid up her bare legs and underneath the skirt she wore - just for him.

A small puff of air escaped Betty’s lips as his calloused fingers grazed the tender crease of skin where her backside met the gentle curve of her thighs. She wasn’t wearing any underwear.

“Good girl,” he said with a small but smug upward tilt at the corners of his mouth.

Tightness clenched inside her belly as his hands firmly gripped each of her hip bones. Her skirt laid prettily across the tops of his forearms. He squeezed even harder, fingertips denting her skin to claim her as his own to move her as he pleased. Her hips were swiftly pressed back until her bare bottom was flat on the cool wood of the tabletop. He pinched the soft skin at the top of each hip before his hands found the inside of her knees. Betty’s heart began to flutter rapidly in her chest as his eyes met hers with confidence. Her legs were pushed as far apart as a comfortable stretch and her position would allow, opening her up completely to his admiring gaze.

“Your pussy is so pretty, baby, is it going to taste sweet for me?” Jughead asked as he stood up, fingers grasping the bottom of the pink sweater she was wearing.

“I hope so, Juggie,” Betty let out a breath, the soft material of her sweater pulling free over her head and then cast aside as he tugged up.

Jughead pressed a chaste kiss to her forehead, and reached behind her back to unhook her bra. He made no ceremony in removing it, letting it fall forgotten along with her sweater. He let his eyes sweep over her. She sat, legs splayed open, clothed only in her pale pink skirt bunched around her hips. Nearly every part of her was exposed to his gaze. “I’ve got a surprise,” he said, walking toward the refrigerator across the small room.

Betty knew better than to move when his tone was this direct. Her gaze followed him across the space, watching him open the fridge door and close it quickly behind him. He returned with a glass in his hand just like the ones from Pop’s.

“A milkshake, Juggie?” she questioned, unsure of where he was going with this but hoped she had an idea.

He returned to his seat between her open, naked knees and set down the milkshake beside her. A red striped straw stuck out of the creamy liquid. “A delicious pink milkshake for a delicious pink pussy,” he smiled the smallest of smug smiles.

“It looks so cold, Jug...” she trailed off, looking down at the frost gathered across the glass.

He reached out to palm her full breast, her nipple pebbling against his cool hand. He squeezed and then tweaked the pink nipple until it was just as rosy as the treat of glistening skin between her legs. “It will taste so good, Betts. And feel even better.” His right hand grabbed the plastic straw, index finger pressed flush over the hole at the top to keep it full of strawberry milkshake.

Raising his other hand to rest across the thin skin of her throat, Jughead squeezed very gently before pressing her back.

She dropped her palms onto the table behind her in response, leaning back onto them as she worried her bottom lip under her teeth. “Don’t move, Betts.” The anticipation coursing through her body made her feel like a rope twisted too tightly. She couldn’t help but shiver lightly.

“Watch me, baby,” he murmured, his hand holding the straw hovering over her mound. His other hand rested over the top of her thigh. Jughead pressed his thumb between and up her folds before he parted her lips and held them open.

He lifted his finger and released the suction on the straw to allow the frosty milkshake to pour out all over Betty’s glistening pussy. He wasted no time, his head moved to her entrance immediately. He didn’t want to lose even a single drop. Pointing the tip of his tongue, Jughead slid it immediately into her hole.

She couldn’t contain the whimper that escaped the back of her throat. He quickly flattened out his tongue, spreading her pussy lips apart. He licked in a firm single slide up to her clit and then circled the tensed tip of his tongue around the hard nub of nerves. Not a drip of milkshake remained; he’d been so thorough.

“Did you like that, Betts?”

She squeaked with a quick nod in response.

“Good girl, because I am going to eat you until you can’t imagine anything beyond my tongue on this pussy. Who’s pussy is it?”

She answered without a moment's hesitation, “Yours. It’s your pussy, Juggie.”

Jughead gathered another strawful of milkshake. He leaned forward until he was so close that she could feel his warm breath against her.

He touched the bottom of the straw just over her clit. “My hard candy clit,” he murmured before he touched the tip of his tongue to her aching bundle.

Liquid started to slowly trickle out of the straw, his finger controlling the amount. His tongue began to spell out his name against her clit.

J - U -

A soft groan originating from the bottom of her throat filled the small kitchen. The freezing liquid against the hot skin of her sex burned in all the right ways. She never would have imagined this would feel so good.

Reaching his hand out, he filled the straw again, repeating the action as more liquid flowed onto her waiting pussy and his eager tongue.

G - H -

The determined pressure of his tongue felt like every pleasure she’d ever fantasized.

The straw filled, his hand returned, her moans increased in volume.

E - A - D

Every flick and change in direction of the tensed tip of his tongue worked her small bundle of nerves with precision. The desire to sink both hands into his thick sable hair or to pull his face even harder against her sex was almost painful, but he’d told her not to move so instead, she clenched the muscles of her thighs and dropped her head backwards against the table.

A swift smacking sound filled the room as Jughead’s open palm landed firmly, but only hard enough to warn, on the fleshy upper outside of her thigh. “Did I tell you you could look away?”

Betty felt her breath hitch, her pussy felt like it was vibrating, “No, no, Juggie, I’m sorry.” All she wanted was release. She wanted his mouth and she wanted to see stars.

“I want you to see how delicious your pussy is when it’s dripping wet for me, covered in ice cream, my favorite dessert.” The full straw was back between her legs. He held her pussy lips wide between his thumb and index finger before releasing the full straw full all over her. Immediately his head dipped again, his tongue lapping up the creamy, sweet treat made even sweeter combined with the salt of Betty’s juices.

“Salty and sweet, my favorite flavored milkshake. Betty’s pussy and strawberry,” he confidently intoned against her. Another straw full of ice cream dropped on her waiting clit. Jughead pursed his lips and rubbed them firmly back and forth across her bundle. His palm rested at the side curve of her ass, his long fingers pressing into the cheek, the thought of the imprints of his fingertips staying with her tomorrow made him growl lowly.

Betty cried out at the firm stimulation Jughead delivered at the apex of her thighs. It began to feel like her skin was burning and ice cold at the same time, vibrating under the surface, she laid back and lifted her hips up pressing into his mouth in an attempt to alleviate the aching deep in her core.

When he pulled away this time, Betty cried out in protest, her release was so close. Jughead knew it and allowed a smirk to grace his smug mouth.

His lips and cheeks were covered in a thin sheen of her juices and strawberry milkshake from the messy assault he’d just made on her pussy. “What is it? You want more, baby? You must not want to cum because you’re not doing what you’re told.”

Betty’s eyes widened and shook her head, instantly sitting back up. “Juggie, please, I do. I won’t do it again.”

“Mmm, I don’t know, Betts.” He pressed his thumb firmly against her clit, and it made her blood pound with her heartbeat under the pressure.

“I know what you want. You want a taste. I haven’t shared.” The straw dropped to the table and he lifted both of his hands to either side of her neck. The tips of his fingers slid into her hairline, his thumbs applying pressure to the column of her throat. He had her completely under his control and then he took her mouth too.

Pressing his lips to Betty’s eager open mouth, their tongues met, hers probing for every taste of him she could get. He was right. It was delicious and she wanted more. “Can I- Can I have what’s on your cheeks too? Your chin?” She bit her bottom lip again, hoping he was feeling generous.

“My hungry, horny love.” Jughead smiled wickedly, “You like how you taste with strawberries, baby?”

She nodded quickly, eyes wide, flushed from her cheeks, down to her chest.

He brought a hand to his face and swiped it over his cheeks and chin, gathering every bit that he could on his fingers while it was still wet. His other hand rested open on the side of Betty’s neck, his thumb applying pressure to her chin. “Do you want to clean me up? Open up and I’ll share.”

Betty was more than happy to comply and she nodded eagerly. The only thing she loved as much as his tongue and his cock were his long dexterous fingers. “Please, yes. I want your fingers in my mouth, Juggie. I want to taste every bit,” she pleaded so prettily.

Her mouth opened and Jughead slid his index finger slowly onto her waiting tongue. She closed her lips and her tongue worked circles around it then slid up and down, loving the rough scrape of his calloused skin.

He pulled his finger out of her mouth and Betty started to move her head forward in chase, but his thumb on her chin stopped her. “Ah, ah, so eager.” He skipped his middle finger and continued to his ring, then his pinkie, and Betty thoroughly cleaned each one.

Jughead raised his eyebrows with yet another smirk, “What a good girl, you’re not missing a drop.”

When he finally slid his middle finger into her hungry mouth, he folded his other digits down, fucking her pursed lips slowly in and out, her tongue exploring. “Fuck, I love your mouth, baby. Pretty pink lips, pretty pink nipples...” His free hand reached down and pinched her right nipple, hard.

Betty made a muffled sound but didn’t stop sucking. “...pretty pink ass when I spank it...” His wandering hand came down on the stretch of her bottom that he could reach and landed with a stinging smack.

With a low moan, Betty started to squirm but she didn’t dare close her legs, no matter how much she craved the friction. She had tested him twice already. Her eyes didn’t leave his, her mouth still sucking away on Jughead’s finger. “...and pretty pink pussy, so wet for me, always ready,” he paused in thought, “How about we make that pussy wetter, hmmm, Betts?”

Betty’s eyes widened as he pulled his finger out of her wanting mouth. “I always want to be wet for you, Juggie.”

Jughead picked up the discarded straw, dropping it back into the glass. “Ass to the edge of the table, Betty.” She was quick to appease him. He grabbed the glass and brought the straw to his lips, sucking up the milkshake so his mouth and the straw were full.

Keeping suction on the straw he brought it out of the glass and leaned down. Carefully, he used his fingers to guide the straw slowly into Betty’s pussy.

Her eyes widened and her throat suddenly felt dry as she tried to swallow. She grabbed up her skirt in handfuls, her neck craning down so she could see him perfectly.

When he had carefully slid the straw as far as it could go into Betty’s sex, Jughead’s lips wrapped around the straw were lightly touching her pussy. His eyes glanced up to make sure she was watching and then he began to blow. He blew slowly, strawberry milkshake from the straw and his full mouth filled up her pussy as he pulled the straw out at the same agonizing pace.

Jughead tossed the straw aside and began to quickly unbuckle his belt. “Betty baby, I wish you could see this better. Pink milkshake is drizzling out of your pussy- just like my cum does.” He unbuttoned his pants and pulled down the zipper, he never wore anything underneath. “Do you want my cum in your pussy, Betts? My cum all mixed up with yours and that pretty pink milkshake?” His cock was straining and hard as he pulled it out in his hand, letting his pants fall to his ankles. “My cock is so hard for you, baby.”

Every word that left his dirty mouth raised her desire to a higher pitch. “Yes, yes, Juggie, I want it.” Betty loved it when Jughead spoke dirty to her, she was lucky he did it so often. “I need it.”

“Tell me. Tell me what you need, Betts.” He guided his hard cock to her sex, swiping the head slowly up and then down her slit. He reached for her arms and grabbed both of her wrists, holding them together in one of his strong hands behind her back.

The position caused Betty’s back to arch, her pert breasts bouncing as he moved her. She lifted her legs automatically to hook around his hips. “You. I need you, Juggie. It’s so cold. I need you to warm me up. I need your cock. I need you to fuck me, please. Please, Juggie,” she breathed out with whimper. She would have begged more if he asked her.

Jughead smiled, pleased by her pleas, “Anything for you, baby.” He nudged the head of his cock against her clit a few times but didn’t wait long. The sight of the bright pink milkshake coating his skin along with her juices made him bite his bottom lip with a groan. She was everything he had ever wanted and would ever want. He pressed his tip into her dripping sex and moved his hand from his cock to the outside of her thigh, gripping her tightly before thrusting into her fully with one solid stroke.

Betty’s eyes squeezed shut as she cried out his name. She never felt more complete than when his cock was buried deep inside her. She locked her ankles at his lower back and relished the full feeling he gave her.

When he started to pull out, it was agonizingly slow, “Betty, open your eyes. Fuck, your juices, your pussy, my cock, and strawberry milkshake. I’ve never seen anything better.”

She loved to watch him fuck her, she opened her eyes. He raised her held wrists so that she could better look down and see their joining. He was right, it was mesmerizing. Juices were already coating her thighs as he slid slowly in and out of her, but she wanted more. “Please Juggie, Please, faster, harder, I want to cum so bad. Please make me cum.”

“You’re so sweet, Betty,” he pressed his free open palm flat against the base of her spine and thrust hard and fast, sinking deeply into her. His pelvic bone pressed into her clit on every stroke. “My sweet beloved, Betty, stretched around my cock,” he breathed out heavily. He set a driving pace after that, grabbing her thigh in a bruising grip to keep her legs steadily locked around his waist, never letting go of her wrists. The position had her bottom barely balanced on the very edge of the table. Jughead was controlling her every movement.

Betty’s body rocked with every thrust. She felt like she was floating, like she was falling. Even the bite of the edge of the table into her buttocks was stimulating. Her pussy felt so full of pleasure that she could have screamed. He played her body like an instrument. Her moans and pleas increased in volume with every moment under his encouraging words. She felt like she belonged to him completely, and there was nothing she wanted more. Her mouth sought his and he granted her the open mouthed kisses she’d been craving.

The pace Jughead set had him thrusting hard and fast, moving them both toward a fever pitch. Every stroke inside her had the head of his cock knocking into the bunch of nerves deep inside her, that place only he could touch. Neither of them would last long. Tiny quakes had already began setting off inside Betty’s body like fireworks, promising an orgasm that was sure to break her.

His thrusts were pounding and Betty was moaning on every upstroke. She wanted her release so badly she could feel it down to her toes.

“It’s time to cum. Cum with me, baby, so you can taste the milkshake we made,” Jughead moaned between panting breaths.

With his words, Betty’s brain and body completely fell apart. It was as if she had jumped fully into the ocean, every hair follicle on her body felt like it was vibrating. She was cuming and he was cuming inside her and she hated the word perfect until she felt this with him.

With a groan, he stilled. His forehead dropped down to her collar bone to rest and shivers strummed through his body. He took a deep breath and let it out, “Do you want to taste now, love?”

She nodded vigorously and he rolled his forehead against her damp collarbone with a smile. He knew his girl.

Letting go of her wrists he gripped both of her hips in an affectionate squeeze. He straightened and reached down to the base of his cock, pressed firmly against her. He didn’t want to waste this. “Open your mouth, baby,” he said.

She complied, waiting for him, the tip of her pink tongue resting over her bottom lip.

When she was completely ready he nodded. He bit his bottom lip in anticipation and then pulled quickly out of her, his hand immediately slid down to cup Betty’s sex. Juices coated his fingers and he groaned. He kept his fingers cupped, swiping them up through her sex, and then raised his hand straight to her mouth, sliding his fingers in as she closed her lips around him.

Betty let out a satisfied moan deep from her throat at the taste of their combined juices and the fruity milkshake. It was delicious before, but it was even better with the taste of Jughead’s cum, her favorite flavor. She wrapped her fingers around his wrist, licking and sucking with fervor.

His mind felt like it was short circuiting as he watched her savor their taste in pleasure. Betty’s eyes were closed and the grip she had on his arm was digging, she was completely engrossed. He had known she would love every bit of this. He shook his head to clear his mind and made a snap decision. He had to know what they tasted like together. He dropped down, leaving his arm stretched up to her. “I want to taste...” he murmured before sliding his flattened tongue in a deep slow stroke up her slit. A guttural moan of his own escaped and his own eyelashes fluttered.

Sliding his arm under her thigh he draped her leg over his shoulder and hungrily shoved his tongue deep inside her pussy.

Betty’s mouth dropped open at the intrusion in a pleasured gasp, she was already so sensitive. She had successfully cleaned every bit of the sweet dessert they had created off his fingers.

Jughead had never tasted his own cum before, at least not like this. He had happily reciprocated her kisses after she went down on him, but never anything like this.

She was quickly brought back to the verge of an orgasm. The visual of her boyfriend lapping her pussy hungrily for every bit of their joined cum and the remainder of the pink milkshake that was dripping out of her sex was the most captivating thing she had ever seen. The sight combined with the vigorous tonguing that he was giving her already over sensitized pussy had her already stimulated nerves on overdrive.

Jughead had never tasted anything better. He loved to eat Betty out. The flavor of her juices coating his tongue was what he dreamed about and craved. But this was carnal. He felt like he completely possessed her and he was lapping up that love and possession straight from the only pussy he had ever wanted. He swirled his tongue in circles inside of her as far as he could manage. Then he moved out, lapping at her inner and outer lips, both arms hooked under and around her thighs, his fingertips digging into her inner thighs, pulling her even closer to his mouth.

Betty sunk both of her hands into his thick hair and shook her head, her body quaking, as she bit her bottom lip. “Juggie, Juggie, I can’t. I can’t cum again. Fuck, you make me feel so good, Jug!”

Finally, he saved the best for last, he moved to her clit. “You can, baby, you are such a good girl. You’re my good girl. After that dessert you just made me, you deserve to cum again.” His fingertips pulled her pussy lips open, baring her swollen clit to his hungry eyes. “Just one more time. I’ll make you feel so good. It will be gentle, I promise. Don’t you want to cum one more time, babe?” At that his tongue met her throbbing, swollen, clit with the softest touch.

Her grip on his hair tightened but it only increased his fervor. “I do, I do, Juggie. Babe, please I want it. I’m already so close,” she whimpered as she rocked her pussy against his willing mouth.

She was fucking his face now and he was happy to oblige her as she sought her own pleasure through him. His middle and index fingers stretched to rub her clit in circles as his tongue plunged in and out of her pussy. She wouldn’t last another moment, he could read her like an open book and her body was as tight as a bow.

Just then, Betty’s body fell apart completely for the second time. She felt like an erupting geyser, exploding from the pressure. Her whole body tensed up, muscles flexed, unmoving, tears leaking out of the corner of her eyes. It felt so good.

Slowly she started to breathe again, releasing her grip on him and smoothing her hands over his hair as she looked into his eyes. “Juggie that was amazing, I love you so much, so so much.”

He smiled and it reached every bit of his face. He pressed his cheek into her damp stomach, arms wrapping around her middle then stood. “I love you, Betty Cooper. Always.” He dropped his lips in a light brush to her forehead, then sealed their lips together in a kiss.

Betty dropped her head to the side, raising her shoulder slightly with a coy smile. “We made a mess. I’m a mess. The table is a mess.”

“My delicious, beautiful, mess,” Jughead scooped her up against his body, lifting her easily into his arms. “Let’s go get you cleaned up, the table can wait. I’ll help you clean it up after, I promise, until it’s spotless.”

Wrapping her arms and legs around Jughead’s lean body, Betty’s smile grew. “Mmm, the bleach will be used liberally. Shower first then? We could use that new showerhead we just got.”

He cocked his head back to get a better look at her face, shaking his head slowly with a laugh under his breath. “The detachable showerhead? To clean you up, surely.” Disbelief and amusement was clear in his voice.

“Of course to clean up, Juggie…” she trailed off with a smile, peppering kisses across his jaw and down his neck.

Jughead’s hands rested on her bottom and in between her shoulder blades, holding her safely. “I hear an ‘and’ in your voice, Betty Cooper.” He squeezed her ass, his smile growing. “What happened to ‘I can’t, Juggie, I can’t,’ ” he intoned with his best impression of her.

She buried her face between the crook of his neck and her arm, with a widening smile, a light blush coloring high on her cheeks.

“ ‘I can’t cum again, Juggie.’,” He pressed her more firmly to his torso, dropping kisses and small bites on her exposed neck.

“Don’t make fun, Jug. You’re very persuasive. And we should be diligent about cleaning up well.” Betty met his eyes, she loved this playful side of him, she loved every side of him. She twisted bits of his hair between her fingertips and pulled herself even closer against him, readjusting.

Her eyes cast across his face, a hand brushing his hair off his forehead. Their lips met in a soft press. “We could make use of the showerhead for me- and I could clean you up.” She spoke against his mouth before she looked into his eyes, there was mischief in them. “With my mouth.”

He couldn’t stop the groan that escaped as his head dropped back. “You’re going to be the end of me, Betty.”

She nipped at his prominent Adam’s apple. “Please, Juggie. I love you,” she pleaded sweetly.

Warmth spread through his whole body. Suddenly, Jughead’s hands dropped, grabbing her waist, and tossing her over his shoulder. His hand came down in a firm smack to her bottom. “Your pussy will be cleanest it’s ever been, love.”

Betty squealed in delight, her feet kicking playfully in the air. “Babe!”

Her head tilted in delight at her view, she reached down and grabbed his ass. “What are you waiting for, Jug, take me to the shower.”

“I’ll take you anywhere, Betts,” Jughead said with a kiss to her hip as he carried her down the hall.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I have ever written. I am full of nerves! I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> This fic wouldn't have been written without the encouragement, support, and creativity of all the wonderful humans on the Bughead Family Discord - Kinky-Fucks chat room. Shameless smut, being brought to you by the Bughead Discord server since 2018. If you'd like to join a bunch of Buggies in chat, come message me on Tumblr! We'd welcome you in a heartbeat!
> 
> Share your thoughts?
> 
> Find me on Tumblr! [theheavycrown](https://theheavycrown.tumblr.com)


End file.
